


Do Your Work!

by AdorkableNerd666



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brothers, Not a ship, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666
Summary: Prompt was for a tickle fight between Rin and Yukio!  Rin doesn't doesn't do his work, Yukio gets mad, tickles happen lol
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Do Your Work!

“Didn’t I tell you to finish your work an hour ago!” Yukio came into his and his brother’s shared room to see if he had made any progress on the homework from class, only to see him on the bed reading manga. 

“I’m just taking a break, besides, it’s so boooring,” Rin complained, tail swinging lazily from side to side. Yukio sighed, watching the tail sway, and walked closer to the bed. 

“That doesn’t matter. You still need to do it, laziness isn’t an excuse!” He lightly grabbed the end of Rin’s tail, meaning more to get his attention, not trying to hurt him. A small shriek surprised him and he immediately let go and grew concerned.

“Ah! Rin I’m sorry, did that hurt? I did think tha-” When he looked at his brother he was covering his mouth with a faint blush, and what almost looked like a smile showing in his eyes. Yukio took Rin’s tail in his hand again, sitting down on the bed next to him, and lightly scratched at the larger end part of his tail. Rin let out another shriek, which quickly turned into laughter as Yukio didn’t stop.

“YU-YUKIO! KNOHOHOCK IHIHIT OHOHOHOFF!” He was laughing too much to try and stop him, manga falling out of his grip and onto his bed. Once he was able to control himself more he tried to reach his hands back to grab Yukio’s, but couldn’t reach.

“PLEHEHEHEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHIHIHIHING! JUST STAHAHAHAP!” He tried to plead with his brother. Yukio lessened to light tracing, which kept Rin giggling, but allowed him to breath more.

“Maybe this will teach you to do your work when I tell you to. If you had been, this would have never happened.” Rin knew he was right, but he also wasn’t going to admit that. When he felt Yukio’s grip weaken he moved his tail out of his reach and tackled him with a growl.

“Hah! I got you now, and you're gonna pay for that!” Without waiting for a response he dug his fingers into his sides. Yukio started laughing immediately, hands trying to stop Rin’s.

“Wahahait, Rihihihin!” Rin moved from sides to ribs, scratching at the skin just hard enough so it wouldn’t hurt. Yukio’s laughter got louder and higher instantly. His arms slammed down in an attempt to block out the sensations, but the hands just got stuck, fingers still scratching.

“You know bro, using my tail against me like that wasn’t cool, y’ know? I think I need to teach you not to mess with it~” He moved the fluffy part of his tail up to his brother’s neck, moving it up and down on the side. Yukio squealed and scrunched his neck on instinct, only succeeding in trapping the tail there, tickling even more.

“RIHIhihin, stahahahap IHIHihitt! Plehehease, noHOhot the taihihil!” His arms were still stuck to his sides, and the fluffiness of the tail tickled so badly, he could barely move his neck. With a burst of effort he shot his hands up to Rin’s sides, squeezing as much as he could. Rin collapsed in a fit of laughter, tail moving away from Yukio and shooting straight up behind Rin. 

“Y-YUKIHIHIHI NOHOHO STAHAHAP!” All he could do was curl up in a ball and try to pry Yukio’s hands off of him, failing miserably. No matter how much he squirmed, Yukio’s hands stayed clinging to his sides.

“PLEASE PLEHEHEHEASE! NOHO MOHOHORE!” Yukio slowed down the squeezing, but didn’t completely stop. 

“Do you promise to get your work done?” He could see how Rin was weighing his options in his head and gave him some motivation. His hands moved down to Rin’s hips and squeezed rapidly, him letting out a scream that was definitely not demon like.

“YEHEHES YEHEHEHEHES! IHI’LL DO IIIT! STAHAHAHAHAP” 

Yukio finally let go, Rin going limp on the floor.

“Good! I expect everything done by tonight.” Yukio began to walk back out the door, but turned around to face Rin.

“Oh, and if it’s not, well, I’m sure you can guess what will happen, and I won’t be as nice next time.” Rin nodded in fear and started working immediately, not wanting to find out what ‘not so nice’ Yukio would do to him.


End file.
